The Broody Princes
by Decorus Mysterium
Summary: Molly's parents are killed by a vampire when she was very young. Seventeen years on Molly is forced choose out of seven princes who she is going to marry. What she doesn't know is one of these princes killed her parents, but which prince was it?


**The Broody Princes:**

**Ch 1**

I was contacted personally to do this, her family had to pay she had to pay for her parents mistakes. Was that really right though? she was far too young to understand any of this. I watched her she was so sweet, so tiny. A little girl could I do this? should I do this? she stirred in her sleep. The girls hair was a dark chocolate brown it fell over her shoulder in waves, her face was peaceful in sleep; her dark brown lashes spilled out gently touching her cheeks. They say her name is Molly. I had to kill her but I didnt know she was this young, she had barely reached her second year of life, her parents had already been dealt with their blood splattered the walls. I had never had to kill anyone younger than eighteen, most vampires didn't kill anyone that young. This however was a difficult case, her parents where slayers.

Slayers hunted down and killed our kind without mercy. Vampires hunt them as they hunt us. These particular slayers her parents, had killed one of the princes my brother: wouldnt hesitate to kill us, so why should i hesistate to kill her? **Maybe you have a concious ** I thought to myself. Impossible vampires dont feel guilt, but i was lying to myself.

I had to make a decision, I put my hand around her throat but then I cringed and quickly took it away again. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill the stupid human. If I didnt my brothers would, there was only one thing to do I would have to mark her as mine.

I decided to clean the mess up in the next room while she slept, quickly i got rid of her parents bodies. I left quickly she would wake up alone. I took her fathers phone and left a message on her aunts mobile to come over.

I went back into her room, and then I bite my wrist. blood seeped out, gentle I took some off my wrist and dotted her neck with it. There it was done she was mine, when the time is right I will come for her.

Then I left, my brothers would not be happy with this my father would be worse.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

I hated mornings, my bones ached, my eyes hurt and my hair usaully neat was plastered all over my face. It was monday and school awaited I really wish my alarm would shut the hell up; I chuck it at the wall.

I got up unsteadily and made my way to the bathroom. Quickly I showered and brushed my teeth. I chucked on a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple vest top, pair of purple heels and and my black leather jacket. I put my brown hair into a bun, and grabbed my ipod and school bag.

"Molly your gonna be late sweetie" my aunty said.

"I know Aunty Ada I'm going"

I loved my aunty she took me in when my parents went missing. I cant remember my parents, I was very young when they went missing. It doesn't really bother as much nowadays, my aunt is my family now. We've never found a trace of my parents since they went missing, they were there and then they where gone. Apparently my Aunty had recieved a text telling her to pick me up. I often prodded at my Aunt for info about them, but over time she got sick of it, she missed them.

Apparently my parents had adored me, and that they constantly talked about me. The police never found my parents, they found traces of there blood in our old home that was about it. They naturally assumed they where dead, the case was only open for about a week then suddenly it was closed. No investigators, no press nothing.

I quickly ran down the stairs, grabbed a slice of toast, kissed my aunt on the cheek and ran for the school bus. I got on and saw Tasha waving at me from the back, I made my way to her. Tasha has been my best friend since nursery, we know everything there is to know about each was pretty, she had bright long blond hair, dark brown eyes and a sweet face. I sat down next to her, and she smiled at me... weird for her.

"So why you smiling Tash?" I asked rather afraid of the answer.

She smiled even wider and said "You'll never guess who asked you out?"

I looked at her eyes widening "Ralph?" I said excitedly

Tasha nodded and I squeled in delight. Ralph was a football player in the year above us, he was dreamy. The guy was seriously gorgeous, he had tanned skin, bright blue piercing eyes and the body of a god. I was giddy at the fact he had asked me out. I had fancied him for ages.

Me and Tasha giggled at eachother, and started talking about the usaul teenage drama. About ten minutes later we reached the school gates. Me and Tash attended Morningwood high, I went to it because it was the closest to my Aunts house. I didnt wanna be there though it was not a nice school, alot of people where bullied or beaten up. The only reason Tash and Me where fine is because we keep to ourselves.

We went to our classes and the school day went on as per the usaul. We meet at lunch, and went to our music club. I loved to sing and Tash was pretty amazing on the guitar, she had the guys drooling all over her.

Then I saw him Ralph, my palms got sweaty and my stomoch had butterflies. Tasha gave me a knowing smirk before quickly leaving.

"Hey Molly" Ralph said casually, as he leaned on the wall closest to me.

"Hey Ralph" I stuttered back

"So did Tasha tell you?" he smiled, ugh he has dimples.

"Yeah she did" I blushed alittle.

Ralph saw it and his smirk grew wider, "So what do you say, Wanna em go for a date?"

I smiled at his ackwardness and said "sure"

Ralph looked relieved, "Ok so meet me at Bellmorning park at seven tomorrow, dont be late" He winked at me and left.

The bell went and I continued on with my classes they went very quickly; which was good considering they where chemistry and English. The home bell went and I pack up my stuff, I had to walk home as I was too late for the bus. Tasha was nowhere in sight, then I saw her getting into her parents car; she gave me an apologetic look as they drove away.

I walked quickly to my house it really wasnt that far because I took a side passage short cut. That was when my neck began to hurt, it felt like it was on fire. I rushed to my front door quickly getting my keys out.

Upon opening the front door, I could feel my neck pulse in pain i groaned. I walked passed my aunt who was fast asleep on the coach and made my way to our bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped on my neck where two red marks, they where moving.


End file.
